


Omnia Vincit Amor

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti su Agron e Nasir, nati grazie al gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/>(I generi si trovano nell'elenco dei capitoli)<br/><i>---</i><br/>Ci sono i segni dell'odio romano sul suo volto, a gonfiare e scurire, a plasmare un nuovo Agron. Un Agron fragile, che sta per spezzarsi. Nasir lo vede e non vuole accada lì. Per lui, per il guerriero che è, per tutto ciò che ha subito con abbastanza forza da sopravvivere e tornare.<br/>Si sostituisce a Spartacus, lascia che le mani bendate di Agron si reggano a lui e lo porta via. Lo porta lontano, nel silenzio della sua tenda, nel rifugio in cui lui stesso ha pianto e si è disperato.<br/>---<br/>Forme e linee. Luci e ombre. La pelle di Agron assorbe i fasci chiari gettati dai faretti e si muove sinuosa, una distesa desertica come quella in cui si sono incontrati. I punti bui sono pozze scure che lambiscono come onde, che si allargano e si ritirano proprio come il mare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivo (Angst&Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir è sceso a patti con l'idea di aver perso Agron per sempre... finché non lo scorge fra la folla. Ferito, ma vivo. 
> 
> Inauguriamo anche questa raccolta (ricordo, per chi fosse interessato, che ne esistono su GoT, su Shameless, su Sherlock, nei meandri del mio profilo). Lo facciamo con una dose di Angst inverosimile, ma anche con quel pizzico di Fluff che, se non cura le ferite da crocifissione, almeno non distrugge ogni speranza...  
> Una coppia slash, canon, che sopravvive. No, dico, rendiamoci conto.   
> Beh, dopo questi vaneggiamenti vi auguro una buona permanenza fra i miei scritti e spero vi piacciano!! Se vorrete farmi sapere qualcosa io sono qui, ma vi ringrazio anche solo per aver letto!!  
> A presto!

 

L'amarezza lo pervade, ma sono giorni che sembra essere l'unica forza a tenerlo in piedi. A farlo andare avanti, guscio svuotato di qualsiasi passione, di qualsiasi pensiero. Se non uno, martellante, intenso.   
_È colpa mia._  
Nasir non era così prima della perdita, prima della condanna ad una vita senza Agron. Sarebbe stato felice per tutte le persone in grado di riabbracciare i loro cari, con le larime agli occhi e un sorriso nell'anima. Sarebbe stato fiero di portare avanti quella lotta per la libertà, quel pellegrinaggio verso una vita migliore.  
Ma l'amarezza, questa terribile consapevolezza di solitudine che gli marcisce dentro, lo rende una persona peggiore.   
“Nasir.”  
È la voce di Castus a ridestarlo da questi pensieri.   
E allora lo vede.   
Fra la gente, come nei sogni che hanno tormentato le sue notti con false speranze, rendendo il mattino freddo e amaro. Le persone si spostano, Nasir si fa avanti. Incredulo, spaesato, confuso. Quasi timoroso di lasciare che la speranza prenda il posto del pungente nulla a cui ormai è abituato. Si fa avanti fra donne e bambini, fra anziani e giovani, fra quelle strette fatte di sollievo e amore, con l'unico obbiettivo di toccare con mano quel sogno, rendendolo reale.   
Vede Spartacus, vede il braccio di Agron, vede la sua mano fasciata. Ne vede i contoni sempre più nitidi mentre si avvicina e vorrebbe correre, lo vorrebbe davvero. Ma la speranza non sembra abitare le sue gambe nel modo solido in cui lo faceva l'amarezza.   
E poi il suo viso. Così vicino, così vero, così provato. Nasir allunga la mano, lo accarezza, ed allora Agron alza gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi.   
È vero. È qui. _Vivo_.  
Ci sono lacrime a velare i loro sguardi e vorrebbero, per una sola volta, essere capaci di portare indietro il corso del sole e non dirsi mai addio.   
“Gli Dei ti hanno riportato fra le mie braccia.”  
“Sono stato un folle lasciarle.”  
Ci sono i segni dell'odio romano sul suo volto, a gonfiare e scurire, a plasmare un nuovo Agron. Un Agron fragile, che sta per spezzarsi. Nasir lo vede e non vuole accada lì. Per lui, per il guerriero che è, per tutto ciò che ha subito con abbastanza forza da sopravvivere e tornare.   
Si sostituisce a Spartacus, lascia che le mani bendate di Agron si reggano a lui e lo porta via. Lo porta lontano, nel silenzio della sua tenda, nel rifugio in cui lui stesso ha pianto e si è disperato.  
Lo aiuta a sedersi e Agron si lascia manovrare, si lascia accarezzare, docile, perduto. Nasir si occupa di lui, delle sue necessità, delle sue ferite.   
E poi si preoccupa del suo spirito, dell'uomo che vive dentro quella carne martoriata e che lui ha amato e ama e amerà fino al giorno della loro morte.   
Lo stringe a sé, al petto, cullandolo lievemente. Si porta sulle coperte disfatte, si lascia scivolare giù, prolungando quell'abbracio che è un guarire lento, un tenere assieme, un legare i frammenti.  
Non racconta nulla di quanto accaduto, Agron, e non ne ha bisogno. Inizia solo a piangere, sommessamente prima, con forza poi. Lasciando che le lacrime bagnino il petto di Nasir, che lavino via il dolore, la sensazione di quei chiodi spinti nella carne, del sorriso soddisfatto di Cesare, della croce. Che i baci poggiati sulla sua fronte cancellino il ricordo di quegli istanti creduti ultimi, in cui ogni suo pensiero era per Nasir.   
“Sei qui, ora. Con me.” mormora Nasir “Il mio posto è al tuo fianco, per sempre.” continua.   
E non smette, per tutta la notte. Finché il pianto non si calma, finché Agron non scivola in un sonno pesante e Nasir può permettersi finalmente di versare le sue, di lacrime.   
Vorrebbe portare quel dolore per lui.   
Vorrebbe solo non avergli permesso di andare.

 

 


	2. Un altro uomo (Photographer!Nasir, Erotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron posa per Nasir e si lascia catturare dalla sua macchina fotografica... fino a scoprire parti di sé nuove e sconosciute. 
> 
> Ringrazio infinitamente Emma per questo universo che ha creato assieme a me in una qualche serata di chiacchiera. Agron è un soldato (in licenza, in questo caso) che ha incontrato Nasir - fotografo e intellettuale - in una zona di guerra, innamorandosene ed iniziando con lui una relazione. Abbiamo pensato ad un sacco di dettagli, in effetti, ma questo è ciò che di importante c'è da sapere...

 

Forme e linee. Luci e ombre. La pelle di Agron assorbe i fasci chiari gettati dai faretti e si muove sinuosa, una distesa desertica come quella in cui si sono incontrati. I punti bui sono pozze scure che lambiscono come onde, che si allargano e si ritirano proprio come il mare.   
Nasir scatta, l'obiettivo cattura, la mente ha immaginato un'inquadratura e l'ha trovata, o forse accade il contrario e lui – fotografo, ma prima ancora sognatore – non lo potrà mai sapere.   
È come il sesso: un accarezzare lento, un accogliere e un donare, un piacere sottile che monta dentro e si ingrandisce e si gonfia.   
Agron continua a muoversi, sotto gli ordini concisi e sussurrati che gli arrivano. Alla fine, ultima richiesta che ha il sapore di una supplica, Nasir gli chiede di rimuovere l'ultima barriera, di abbattere la distanza che l'ha nascosto all'obbiettivo.  
Agron si sorprende giusto un istante, poi acconsente con i gesti invece che con le parole. La nudità non è un problema quando c'è quell'atmosfera intima a impregnare le pareti, in quella penombra che ha l'aura sacrale di una preghiera. Esporsi non è mai in dubbio con Nasir, quando i suoi occhi scuri lo scrutano e lo studiano e lo posseggono in quel modo.   
La pelle di Agron formicola, dentro il suo ventre si annida un'eccitazione familiare e sempre nuova. Si copre con una mano e la macchina fotografica scatta, si avvicina, si allontana, cattura parti di lui che, Agron lo sa, lo sorprenderanno una volta sviluppate.   
C'è una parte di lui che solo Nasir riesce a cogliere, che riesce a far esplodere dentro, da qualche parte, con forza, con incredibile potenza. Lui diventa qualcun altro e, allo stesso tempo, ritrova chi è sempre stato.   
La sua mano scorre sulla pelle tesa sorpa i muscoli, sulla carne, sull'anima, accompagnata dal cliccare frenetico dell'obiettivo che si chiude e si apre. Nasir sospira, Agron lo segue quando il suo stesso palmo scende, avvolge, stringe.   
La luce lo accarezza, è un lenzuolo sottile che separa la realtà cruda di quotidianità da quella onirica dell'arte.   
Il piacere languido si diffonde sul viso del soldato e Nasir lo raccoglie in un'immagine perfetta, in un primo piano che diventa icona, che diventa estasi e smarrimento.   
Quando Agron vedrà quella foto, quando si osserverà fissato per sempre in quell'attimo estremo – con gli occhi serrati, la bocca leggermente aperta, le sopracciglia vagamente aggrottate – si chiederà se quell'uomo sia davvero lui. Si domanderà se non sia una qualche magia a trasformarlo, se non si diventi tutti un indefinito e intenso  _altro_  davanti all'obiettivo.  



	3. La pelota vasca (Modern!AU, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir è appassionato di film impegnati di cui neanche si trovano i sottotitoli in inglese. Agron acconsente sempre... anche solo per poterlo stringere a sé mentre guardano la televisione. 
> 
> Non è necessario che mi ripeta.  
> Loro sono belli.  
> Emma che prompta queste cose è bella.  
> Il fluff è bello.  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

 

"Tutto ma non uno dei tuoi soliti film baschi sottotitolati in kazakistano, Nasir, ti prego!"  
Agron, dalla sua posizione rilassata sul divano, guarda Nasir con quei suoi occhi chiari e un’espressione eloquente dipinta in viso.  
In realtà subirebbe qualsiasi film – perfino quelli scelti da Nasir – pur di farlo con lui. Pur di stargli vicino, sentire il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio, in quegli abbracci dolci, senza pretese, sereni.  
Non ha idea di quanto durerà, ma ha imparato – lo ha fatto nel modo più duro possibile – ad assaporare certi istanti fino alle loro estreme profondità.  
Non ha mai finto di essere qualcun altro, non ha mai avuto paura di mostrarsi, di esporsi. Nel suo affetto per il fratello, nella sua spontanea testardagine, nella sua attrazione per gli uomini. Sorride, Agron, perché tutto quello che ha vissuto l’ha portato esattamente dov’è ora. Con Nasir e quella pungente felicità arricciata nel petto.  
“Ti decidi?” domanda.  
Lui compare con un DVD fra le dita e l’aria trionfante.  
“Guarderemo  _La pelota vasca_.” gli dice.  
Agron sospira pesantemente, ma non riesce proprio ad imporsi. Non riesce a dire di no. Non davanti a quel sorriso, a quegli occhi, a quel corpo nascosto da una maglietta troppo grande. Quella pelle che non ha bisogno di essere mostrata perché Agron ne conosca ogni linea, ogni curva e ogni angolo. Fra quelle pieghe, in quella carne, dopotutto, vivrebbe la sua intera esistenza.  
Quando il film inizia e Nasir si accoccola contro Agron, l’abbraccio diventa un incastro fatto di braccia e respiri. Tutto sembra scomparire: la stanza immersa nella penombra serale, il suono della città qualche piano più sotto, la vita fuori dall’appartamento.  
La luce chiara che arriva dallo schermo li rende una cosa sola, un’entità fatta di azzurro e nero. Un quadro in cui il loro insieme è una linea continua.  
“Gli Dei mi sorridono, piccoletto.”  
“Nonostante il film basco?”  
“Nonostante il film basco.”


	4. Due settimane (Photographer!Nasir, Soldier!Agron, Erotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir è ad una conferenza quando gli arriva il messaggio di Agron. Una singola foto basta a mandarlo in confusione. E le due settimane che mancano alla loro riunificazione sembrano infinite. 
> 
> Questa è tutta colpa di Dan (l'interprete di Agron) che posta immagini indecenti di sé in pantaloncini!!  
> E io ed Emma sbaviamo e ci promptiamo cose assurde.  
> Spero vi piaccia, solito AU, soliti amori.

Le foto di Nasir sono un fascio di luce proiettato sullo schermo alle sue spalle. Ogni immagine è seguita da un suo breve racconto. Il bambino alla fonte d'acqua, la piccola mendicante, la famiglia che cammina fra le macerie con le poche scorte raccolte fra le braccia.  
E poi il soldato.  
Nasir neanche comprende come quella foto sia potuta finire fra quelle da proiettare alla conferenza sullo spreco alimentare di cui è ospite.  
È semplicemente Agron, in divisa, con un bimbo che mangia del pane stretto in braccio.  
È semplicemente Agron, con quel suo sorriso, e a Nasir si bloccano le parole in gola.  
Gli manca, decisamente, ma quelle ultime due settimane le ha riempite di impegni e lavoro. Solo per non pensare. Solo due settimane. Cosa sono, in fondo?  
Nasir conclude il suo intervento e siede dietro al lungo tavolo, alzando una mano per accogliere l'applauso che prende vita all'accendersi delle luci. Tenta di prestare attenzione all'intervento successivo, poi, con quelli che sono scarsi risultati.  
“Ho proiettato una tua foto. Non so come sia finita lì.” scrive, allora, fissando lo schermo del telefono con un sorriso.  
Si sente nuovamente un alunno, nascosto a comunicare premendo tasti.  
La risposta non arriva. Trascorrono altri due interventi e Nasir torna a prestare attenzione, ascoltando rapito le parole appassionate di giornalisti ed esperti.  
Finché qualcosa non vibra nella sua tasca e lui artiglia fra le dita il cellulare, esaltato.  
Sullo schermo, Agron. La sua pelle esposta, i suoi muscoli delineati, il suo viso.  
“Spero non fosse niente del genere.” il messaggio che l'accompagna.  
Nasir non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. Può quasi sentire la calda consistenza di quella carne sotto le sue dita, può avvertire il muoversi ritmico dei muscoli dell'altro mentre gli è dentro, mentre lo completa, lo appaga.  
È eccitato.  
“Emh, scusate. Un'emergenza. Devo... devo andare.” bisbiglia alle persone sedute sulle sedie a fianco alla sua.  
Abbandona il palco, raccogliendo velocemente le sue cose, prima di scappare e rifugiarsi nel primo bagno degli uomini disponibile.  
Si fissa nello specchio.  
Nelle orecchie la voce dell'unico uomo che abbia mai amato. Mentre lo chiama  _piccoletto_ , mentre sussurra le sue parole dolci subito dopo aver fatto l'amore, mentre gli dice che tornerà presto.  
Nasir lascia scorrere l'acqua fredda sui polsi, cerca di lavarsi via dal viso la pressante sensazione di desiderio.  
Improvvisamente il cellulare vibra. Una, due, tre volte, senza fermarsi. Una chiamata.  
“Pronto?”  
“Ti ho disturbato? Non riesco mai ricordare gli orari.”  
La voce di Agron, dall'altra parte della conversazione, è gracchiante e confusa. Distante, proprio come lui.  
Ancora per due settimane, certo.  
“Quella foto...”  
Lascia passare una pausa lunga ed eloquente.  
“Ancora per poco, poi sarò lì.”  
Nasir può quasi vederlo sorridere di fossette e denti bianchi, del suo sorriso perfetto in grado di illuminare un'intera stanza. Si chiude in uno dei bagni e sospira.  
“A volte è difficile aspettare.” ammette.  
“Già.” concorda il soldato, prima di aggiungere “Vorrei averti per me, ora.”  
Nasir sorride a quella genuina dimostrazione di affetto.  
“E cosa faresti?”  
Agron si abbandona ad una risata.  
“Prima di tutto ti guarderei. Ti guarderei tanto a lungo da consumarti. Perché è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ho posato gli occhi su di te. Ti bacerei, tanto da stordirti, puoi scommetterci. Bacerei ogni singolo centimetro della tua pelle. Dei, se mi manca. Voglio sentire le tue mani fra i miei capelli, come sempre quando lo faccio.”  
Nasir appoggia la fronte alle piastrelle fresche, mentre ascolta quelle parole. La sua mano scende quasi meccanicamente, tentando di soffocare il desiderio con una stretta forte.  
“Poi?” chiede – andando contro la ragione – troppo eccitato per smettere.  
“Ti accarezzerei, continuando ad averti fra le labbra. Farei scorrere le mie dita dentro di te, ascolterei la tua voce. Quel suono che fai quando sei troppo eccitato per controllarti.”  
Il sorriso di Nasir diventa uno sbuffo divertito, mentre la sua mano inizia a scorrere più velocemente.  
La comunicazione si interrompe un istante e Nasir sobbalza, sorpreso.  
“Agron?”  
“Sono qui, eccomi.” mormora il soldato, quando la linea riprende a trasmettere la sua voce.  
“Non fermarti.” ansima Nasir.  
“Continuerei a guardarti negli occhi, accarezzando le tue gambe perché tu possa farmi spazio. Voglio le tue mani sul mio viso, le voglio sul mio petto, mentre mi faccio spazio dentro di te.” la voce di Agron è rauca, arriva in sospiri spezzati.  
Nasir può immaginarlo fare quello che sta facendo lui. Lo pensa concentrato su se stesso, mentre gli rivolge quelle parole insostenibili.  
Il piacere arriva con quell'immagine impressa dietro le palpebre.  
Passano lunghi istanti prima che Nasir si lasci sfuggire un suono frustrato, ripulendosi.  
“Cosa?” chiede Agron, con quella nota languida di appagamento ad impregnargli la voce.  
Un suono che Nasir conosce fin troppo bene.  
“Non crederai mai dove sono.” risponde il fotografo, tirando l'acqua, pronto a dissimulare qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta in quel bagno.  
“A casa, immagino.”  
“In uno stupido bagno pubblico. Ho lasciato la conferenza a metà.”  
Agron ride di gusto a quelle parole.  
Nasir si ripete che mancano solo due settimane. E per quel soldato vale la pena aspettare.


	5. Il concerto (Modern!AU, Erotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron viene trascinato ad un concerto indie da Nasir e teme di non arrivare vivo alla fine di quella serata. 
> 
> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt, come sempresemprissimo. Nasir, nel nostro AU, è appassionato di musica impegnata e sconosciuta ai più. Agron, ovviamente, è per il metal (bello lui).  
> Il feticismo per i bagni, invece, è tutto mio. XD  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

 

Agron sta accarezzando l'idea di fare una strage. A partire dalla chitarra acustica del tipo barbuto. Magari trascinandosi via Nasir su una spalla come il troglodita che non credeva di essere, al contrario di quanto dimostrano i suoi pensieri omicidi.   
Non solo ha fatto l'errore di andare con lui, ma è anche stato lui a regalargli quello stupido biglietto a cui – alla deprimente canzone sulla solitudine – avrebbe dato volentieri fuoco.   
“Ti piacciono?” domanda Nasir, un sorriso ampio in viso e gli occhi grandi a riflettere le luci.   
“Non sono proprio il mio genere.” è la risposta diplomatica di Agron.   
Parte una canzone che ha una nota sensuale, qualche coppia inizia a stringersi e Agron – che svetta sulla folla di qualche spanna – si sente come il supervisore ad una festa di liceali.   
Poi Nasir si avvicina, allungando la mano sul suo fianco, continuando a fissare il palco fra l'estasiato e il sognante.   
Agron risponde facendo lo stesso gesto, istintivamente, anche se guardando il piccolo uomo che si ritrova a fianco vorrebbe davvero sollevarlo e portarselo via. Poggia un bacio sulla sua tempia, preferendo quello spettacolo a quello per cui ha pagato.   
Nasir si volta e i loro sguardi fanno quella magia di iridi scure e iridi chiare. Si cercano, si studiano, Agron e Nasir, sprofondano l'uno nelle pupille dell'altro.   
E il bacio che segue è la naturale conseguenza di quel guardarsi. Un bacio delicato, prima, poi esigente, spazientito, frustrato.   
Iniziano a divorarsi a vicenda, incuranti della musica, della gente, dell'intero universo.   
Così Agron si ritrova davvero a trascinare Nasir via da lì. Anche se lo sta solo tenendo per mano, cercando così di comportarsi come un essere civilizzato. Individua i bagni e si precipita dentro quello degli uomini, una furia incontrollabile, un desiderio preciso.   
Si chiudono in uno dei cubicoli, entrandoci appena. Nasir non emette una singola protesta per le canzoni che perderà, preferendo continuare il discorso interrotto di poco prima. Agron affonda i suoi soliti baci sul suo collo, slacciando i jeans sbiaditi di Nasir con mosse decise. La musica è un suono sottile che non ne copre gli ansiti mentre Agron si inginocchia davanti a lui. Lo prende in bocca senza troppi convenevoli, senza la calma che caratterizza quello stesso gesto quando sono a casa, fra le lenzuola. Nasir getta indietro la testa, poggiandola contro le piastrelle coperte di graffiti. Con una mano si regge alla porta, con l'altra spinge Agron contro di sé.   
Il ritmo aumenta e invadere quello spazio umido fra le labbra di Agron è, per Nasir, la forma d'arte più pura che gli sia mai capitato di mettere in atto. È quasi meccanico, quell'incontro rapido e diretto, ma ha comunque la parvenza di una strana magia.   
Quando il piacere esplode dentro di lui, Nasir si abbandona ad un rauco verso di soddisfazione che è davvero musica per Agron.   
Si separano, lentamente, un po' intontiti dall'istintiva e irrazionale decisione appena presa.   
“Ora mi piacciono decisamente di più.” sorride Agron, di quelle fossette incredibili e di quello sguardo furbo, indicando con il pollice oltre la porta.   
Nasir si sistema come riesce, aprendosi in un espressione divertita.   
“Sei un idiota.”


	6. Quel sorriso (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo prompt bellissimo è di Simona, che ho scoperto essere fan di Spartacus e di In The Flesh... questo vuol dire prompt e fill a volontà!! *__*  
> Spero vi piaccia... è fluffoserrima, lo so, ma con loro ci vuole, ogni tanto.  
> Inoltre, ehi, universo originale! Finalmente! XD

Ad Agron era sempre bastato quel suo sorriso di fossette e denti bianchi per avere gli uomini che desiderava. Non che fosse una costante della sua vita, farsi scaldare il letto. Lui aveva altre priorità. Combattere, per esempio, o prendersi cura di suo fratello.  
Ora che Duro non c'era più, ora che combattere era diventato un modo per riscattare anche la sua memoria, Agron non aveva affatto pensato agli uomini. Troppo dolore, troppa rabbia. Finché non aveva visto il piccolo siriano iracondo lanciarsi contro Spartacus nel tentativo di fare gli Dei solo sapevano cosa. No, ancora prima, non appena l'avevano liberato dal suo padrone.  
Non appena quegli occhi scuri si erano posati su di lui la prima volta.  
E lo voleva, lo desiderava con tanta forza da sentire un male sordo all'altezza del ventre, perenne e fastidioso.  
Non era bastato il suo sorriso di fossette e denti bianchi, non con il siriano dall'accento melodioso.  
Così aveva iniziato a provare ogni singola strategia, accerchiando il piccolo uomo come solo un guerriero poteva fare.  
Gli aveva chiesto il suo nome, così da poter piangere propiamente la sua morte, sempre con sguardo sorridente. Il siriano, che quel nome non l'aveva voluto pronunciare, troppo abituato al suo nuovo appellativo romano, aveva cercato di pungolarlo e ci era riuscito, scoprendo così accidentalmente della morte di Duro.  
Agron l'aveva osservato allenarsi con costanza, sospettoso quanto tutti sulle reali intenzioni del piccolo uomo, finché lui stesso non aveva dimostrato di voler seguire Spartacus.  
E aveva finalmente scaldato Agron con il suono del suo nome: Nasir.  
Le notti erano la parte che il germanico aspettava con più ansia. Parlavano ore, di tutto, di ogni singola memoria passata e di ogni singola speranza futura, fissandosi dritti negli occhi, sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto con le dita. MA non c'era stato più di questo.  
Agron non aveva conquistato Nasir. Era stato lui l'ignara vittima di un sorriso, questa volta.  
Non poteva crederci davvero, quindi, quando la più assurda delle tecniche finì per funzionare. Una singola allusione, mentre le loro spade erano ancora bagnate di sangue.  
“Preferisci una strategia più intelligente, eh? Fottere l'uomo da dietro!”  
E Nasir si era aperto in un sorriso intenerito, vinto.  
Agron non lo sapeva, che ogni suo sforzo era stato registrato dal siriano. Non sapeva che Nasir non poteva credere di essere tanto fortunato da avere le sue attenzioni, i suoi favori. Non poteva immaginare quanta tenerezza suscitasse con i suoi approcci disparati, così genuini e un po' rozzi.  
Nasir lo amava già. Lo amava incondizionatamente.  
Era bastato quel sorriso di fossette e denti bianchi, ad essere onesti.


	7. Solo suo (Photographer!Nasir, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non so se lo sapete, ma mettere un "mi piace" alla pagina di Dan (Agron) non costa niente e in cambio avrete tremila foto al giorno di: lui mezzo nudo, lui con il cane, lui con il gatto, lui che sorride, lui che fa il facciottino, lui in palestra, lui, lui, lui...   
> E da tutto ciò nasce il prompt di Emma. XD  
> Spero vi piaccia!!!

“Ancora?”  
Il sorriso di Nasir nasconde una certa disperazione. Perchè Agron è ancora lì, che si fotografa, questa volta mentre beve il suo caffé.   
Non sono gli scatti in sé – anche se la totale indifferenza verso luci e inquadratura finisce per irritare il suo animo da fotografo – quanto il fatto che Agron li posti su internet.   
Perché, dannazione, Agron piace. Donne, uomini, bambini, animali. Non importano religione, etnia, ruolo sociale. Agron piace semplicemente a tutti, che finiscono per dimostrarglielo con una sfilza di commenti adoranti che hanno il potere di accendere la fiamma della gelosia nel fotografo.   
Lo adorano quando sorride, ma ancora di più quando fa quella sua espressione da cucciolo. Quella che Nasir vorrebbe tenere per sé, rinchiudere nella loro camera da letto e non mostrare mai a nessuno.   
Così gli requisisce il cellulare.   
“Ehi!”  
“Vuoi smetterla? Non credi di avere un piccolo problema di narcisismo?”  
“Mi hai visto?” ribatte Agron, con quel suo sorriso scherzoso di fossette e sguardo limpido “Giove non può competere.”  
“Ah, Giove eh?”   
E Nasir scappa con il telefono stretto in pugno, mentre Agron abbandona il suo caffé – e qualsiasi proposito sui  _selfie_  – per inseguirlo verso la camera da letto.   
Nasir sa che, dietro quella facciata spavalda, si nasconde il più genuino dei cuori. Sa che il suo è stato un destino fortunato. Perché lui, solo e soltanto lui, ha il privilegio di godere sempre di quel viso, di quel corpo, di quell'animo. E solo lui può assaporare le espressioni che invadono il viso di Agron nei momenti che sono loro e di nessun altro.


	8. Infinito (Soldier!Agron, Angst&Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni riferimento a _Noi siamo infinito _è... voluto. Nel senso che il prompt di Emma lo chiedeva. Però io ho riportato il tutto nell'AU Soldier/Photographer perchè sono ossessionata... e perché mi è uscito così.  
>  Spero vi piaccia!__

Entrambi sanno che Agron dovrà ripartire. La data pesa sulle loro teste, ricordado che le notti a loro disposizione diventano sempre meno, assottigliandosi per andare a scomparire.   
La cena doveva servire a fare da diversivo, doveva essere una semplice distrazione. Ma, parlando di sciocchezze, Agron aveva percepito la tristezza insinuarsi in ogni parola, in ogni sorriso forzato. C'era e ignorarla diventava sempre più difficile.   
Così il viaggio verso casa – il minuscolo appartamento di Nasir in cui Agron passa ogni singola licenza – si è trasformato in un silenzioso e pensieroso momento di tensione, con la radio a gracchiare le sue note in una sorta di assurdo horror vacui.   
Fino a quella canzone. 

  
_Though nothing will drive them away_   
_We can beat them, just for one day_   
_We can be heroes, just for one day_   


  
Agron la riconosce, alza il volume e le parole gli escono piano dalla gola, per poi trasformarsi in un urlo che sfoga ogni dubbio, ogni timore. Stona, Agron, e Nasir ride. Ridono entrambi. Ride anche la notte. 

  
_And you, you can be mean_   
_And I, I'll drink all the time_   
_'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_   
_Yes we're lovers, and that is that_   


  
Nasir viene colpito da un'assoluta certezza di perfezione. Non esisterà mai un altro momento come quello, non esisterà mai più quell'istante fragile e infinito al tempo stesso. 

  
_Though nothing, will keep us together_   
_We could steal time,_   
_just for one day_   
_We can be Heroes, for ever and ever_   
_What d'you say?_   


  
E sguscia fuori per finire sul retro del Pick up, Nasir, alzandosi in piedi proprio mentre entrano nel tunnel che li porterà a casa. L'aria è un muro, ma lui è fatto di nulla, la attraversa, tendendo le braccia. 

  
_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_   
_Maybe we're lying,_   
_then you better not stay_   
_But we could be safer,_   
_just for one day_   


  
Le luci sono scie che lo accarezzano, la voce di Agron continua ad arrivargli in quel canto disperato e felice assieme. Hanno poco tempo per assaporare la perfezione di essere lì, di essere vivi, di esserci. Di esistere.   
“Mi sento infinito.”  
Il grido di Nasir si perde via, è già scomparso.   
Ma a loro non importa che qualcuno possa sentirlo.  
Sono loro contro il mondo, loro contro il tempo.   
Sono loro. E questo basta.


	9. Ritrovarsi (Erotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altro prompt di Emma, ossia "Nasir, a letto, è tante cose ma, sicuramente, non silenzioso".   
> Lei se ne esce sempre con le robe più awwwww. *__*  
> Spero vi piaccia quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverlo!

Agron si spinge dentro Nasir, in quell'incastro familiare che per entrambi è casa e affetto e dedizione completa.   
E sa cosa aspettarsi, quando l'espressione di Nasir si contrae, la mascella si serra, le labbra lasciano spazio ai denti. C'è un verso gutturale e animalesco, a liberarsi dalla sua gola, sintomo di un dolore che svanirà presto.   
Agron potrebbe raccontarli a memoria, gli ansiti di Nasir. Sa perfettamente che, a quel primo suono d'abbandono, seguiranno sospiri ritmici, soffocati nelle pelli del loro riparo improvvisato.   
Sa perfettamente, mentre affonda dentro la sua carne ambrata con maggiore foga e la percezione del piacere gli si addensa nel ventre, che Nasir inizierà a gemere, in modo rumoroso, con il completo abbandono di palpebre chiuse e pugni serrati. Può prevedere, con la stessa certezza con cui sa di amarlo dal primo violento istante di un suo sorriso, che quei languidi suoni verranno sostituiti da altri ben più espliciti, quando la sua ruvida mano da guerriero germanico si stringerà sulla carne di Nasir. Saranno lamenti intrisi di piacere e Agron dovrà tappare quella bella bocca con forza, serrandola nel palmo o violandola con le dita, avvertendo sotto i polpastrelli la pressione istintiva della lingua umida di Nasir. Avvertendo la sua resa all'orgasmo, la sua resa a lui, che è anche una vittoria innegabile.   
Perché Agron si perde dentro quel corpo, dentro quei sospiri e quelle urla, dentro quell'anima così diversa e perfettamente compatibile.   
Agron si è perso tempo indietro, e solo seguendo la traccia musicale della voce di Nasir potrà ritrovarsi.


End file.
